


The Virgin

by NataliiaKeehl, OthilaOdal



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Identity, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliiaKeehl/pseuds/NataliiaKeehl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OthilaOdal/pseuds/OthilaOdal
Kudos: 1





	The Virgin

Половое созревание — сука. Ты вырастаешь как дерево. Твой голос ломается. Волосы появляются даже в тех местах, о которых ты не подозреваешь. Твой член творит странные вещи. Ну что у меня получилось растопить лёд или этот разговор для вас странноватый?  
В любом случае, это не важно, я буду говорить, нравится вам это или нет.  
Мой опыт подростковых изменений немного не такой как у других парней вокруг меня. Мой рост не взлетел за секунду. Я рос по чуть-чуть. Мое тело не стало особенно больше. Просто мои плечи стали шире, и мои конечности казались единственными частями моего тела, которые росли, если не считать член. Но мой голос сломался довольно быстро. И я так же не мог вырастить бороду, не то чтобы я хотел, но блондинистый пучок над моим мужским достоинством постоянно требовал бритья.  
Всё это вообще не было проблемой. Я был в ладах со своим телом и уже привык к бритью. Так что всё было в порядке. Но вот то как я смотрел на парней стало проблемой. Как только я замечал кого-то с хорошеньким личиком, сексуально взъерошенными волосами, широкой грудью и руками большими чем мои, я начинал потеть, кусать губы и немного сжимать ноги.  
Какой же я гей…  
Но проблема не в том, чтобы быть геем. Проблема в том, как я реагировал, когда видел кого-то привлекательного. К счастью, большинство людей посчитало, что я просто такой человек и не обращали особого внимания. Но я знал…я чувствовал этот огонь в груди.  
Но ни один парень не разжигал этот огонь так как он…он это Мэтт, рыжий парень по соседству. В ту секунду, когда я увидел его, я почувствовал ядерный взрыв и удар леденящего холода одновременно. Дым поднимался, моя кожа горела. Легкая, косая улыбка сама приклеивалась к моему лицу.  
Вы, наверное, думаете, что с такой реакцией каждый раз, когда вижу его, я уже сделал что-то стыдное для меня или для него. Но это не так. Понимаете, я Мелло, и планета должна остановиться, прежде чем я сделаю шаг к моему Мэтту.  
Я бы хотел сказать это с гордостью, но, честно говоря, я сожалею. Потому что это не совсем правда.  
Правда в том, что Мэтт никогда на меня не смотрел… То есть… он смотрел в прямом смысле. Но ему больше по душе были девушки… или игры. В этом вся грустная правда. Парень, на которого я так западаю уже год, не в моей команде.  
Однако он мой лучший друг. Давайте! Скажите это! "Френдзона!" Вам уже весело?  
Сейчас это уже не важно, так как я потратил три месяца пытаясь заполучить его. И знаете, что? Скоро он будет мой! И это будет концом этой главы моей жизни. Тогда я смогу обратить свое внимание на более многообещающие штучки с взъерошенными волосами и широкими плечами.  
Но до того времени… я застрял с этим рыжим. Рыжим, который сейчас сидит передо мной, перебирает пальцами, хмурится и пытается что-то из себя выдавить.  
"Может ты уже скажешь?" — подгонял я его.  
"Я пытаюсь! — выпаливает он, поднимая на меня глаза. Я инстинктивно прикусил внутри губу. — Я боюсь, что ты разозлишься".  
Я замер. "Так и будет если ты будешь сидеть и молчать, — я помахал рукой между нами. — Так что ты в любом случае меня разозлишь".  
"Это просто слухи, которые я слышал", — он потряс головой. Его волосы качнулись вместе с головой, как огонь на ветру. Просто трахни меня уже.  
"Скажи мне уже, Мэтт"  
Он глубоко вздохнул, провёл рукой по волосам, большие руки, запутанные волосы. Мои ноги сжались. "Хорошо, — он сказал. — Я просто хочу знать правду, окей? Просто скажи мне, правда это или нет".  
Я кивнул. Он слышал обо мне слухи, это то, что не давало мне покоя долгое время. Он хочет всё прояснить. Я готов на это.  
"Я слышал… — он колеблясь посмотрел на меня своими зелёными глазами, боясь, что я начну психовать. — Я слышал, что ты спишь с кем попало".  
Мои плечи упали. Я не удивленно смотрел в его сторону. Он не знает, что я делал, чтобы добиться его. Спать со всеми подряд это лишь одна из вещей.  
"Это правда", — сказал я. Я откинулся назад на простыни. Солнце проникло через окно, освещая мою кожу. Я закусил губу. Переходной возраст странный. Хочу ли я трахнуть солнце, или Мэтта под солнцем? Я не знаю.  
Посмотрите на него. Он хмурится, смотрит в пол. Он не может в это поверить? Может стоило подать это в более легкой форме?  
"Значит это правда…", — он поднял на меня глаза. Я просто горел. Он снова опустил голову. Боже эти волосы! "Я… — он прикусил губу. Я приподнялся на локтях. Он потерянный. — Кто? Кто и…? Кто это был?"  
Я улыбнулся. "Ты хочешь знать с кем я спал?" — я искоса посмотрел на него. Уверен ли ты, Мэтт, что хочешь представлять меня в таком плане? Сможет твой гетеро мозг с этим справится?  
Он кивнул и посмотрел на меня.  
Я вздохнул, легонько провел по своей голени, по своему бедру.  
"Ты знаешь Стэна, что живет дальше по коридору?" Его глаза расширились. Я ответил ему косой улыбкой, опущенными веками и влажными губами. "Он был первым". Его брови взлетели вверх. Я хотел сказать ему, что мне бы хотелось, чтобы он был первым. Я бы отдал всё чтобы он был на месте Стэна. Но парень был натуралом. И мне стоило двигаться дальше. "Я хотел раскрыть свою сексуальность". Я снова откинулся на подушки и вытянул руки. Из-за этого моя рубашка задралась, открывая мой живот, как раз до пупка. Это окей… мне удобно. "Знаешь…я хотел узнать каково это? Какой секс? Он думал, что он гей, но не был уверен. Поэтому он хотел проверить. Это было хорошей сделкой". Я взглянул на него. Он пялился на меня, не мигая. "Я не знал, что этот придурок воспримет всё слишком серьёзно. Он сказал, что любит меня. Но я его предупреждал. Я говорил, что не испытываю никаких чувств. Но нет, этот идиот не слушал".  
Он нахмурился и кивнул. Я так хотел знать о чём он думает. Но он молчал, и я был не уверен.  
"Вторым, — я продолжил, смотря на потолок и вытягивая к нему руки. — Был Тэд".  
Его лицо вытянулось. Я краем глаза поглядывал на него.  
"Тэд?" — он вытаращился на меня. Его верхняя губа изогнулась. Это было отвращение. Я знал это, несмотря на его попытки скрыть. "Парень из городской библиотеки?"  
Я кивнул.  
"Он лет на шесть старше тебя, Мел!" Точно отвращение. "Он в колледже, Мелло!"  
"И что?" — я взвизгнул, нахмурился и сел ровно в попытке защититься. Мои колени напротив его. "Я знаю, что он старше. Именно поэтому я его выбрал. У него больше опыта". Я флиртующе улыбнулся, наклонил голову к плечу, слегка прикусил нижнюю губу. "И он правда более опытен", — я хихикнул, приподняв бровь. "Мэтт, он просто знал, что делает. У меня никогда не было такого бешеного оргазма со Стэном. Поэтому я решил ему позволить. Я имею ввиду, что это было очевидно, что ему нравилось, чтобы я был рядом, чтобы он мог меня видеть". Я ударил его в плечо. "Боже, Мэтт, взрослые мужчины это лучшее".  
Он пялился. Он не мог поверить в то, что я это говорю. Он мой лучший друг. И я не собирался от него скрывать свою сущность.  
"И третьим был…"  
"Были ещё?" — он зарычал. Теперь он выглядел абсолютно не в себе.  
"Ты хотел знать правду. — я замер. — Так что да, третьим был Димитрий".  
Он ударил своё лицо рукой. "Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет! — он посмотрел на меня сквозь пальцы. — Заместитель иностранного учителя?"  
Я кивнул.  
Его плечи опустились.  
"Радуйся, что он уехал, — сказал я. — Поверь он изврат. Я имею ввиду, что я понимал, что ему нравятся странные штуки. И я думал, типа, он же старше и интересуется чем-то другим. Хотел посмотреть понравится ли мне это".  
Мэтт ударил своё лицо второй рукой.  
"Можешь быть уверен, что мне не понравилось, — я указал на него пальцем. — У него проблемы с головой, и, слава богу, мы от него избавились".  
"Хватит, Мелло", — его голос был низким, побежденным и раздраженным. Что я, блять, сделал? Меня это разозлило. Это, в любом случае, его проблемы. Если бы он просто взял меня, держал меня, трахал так как ему хочется. Мне бы не пришлось искать выход моим потребностям.  
"Что с тобой не так? — я спросил. Мои губы изогнулись от злости. — Ты хотел правды? Вот она! — я убрал его руки от лица. — Это для тебя через чур?"  
"Да", — он прошептал. Я был ему противен.  
"Что? То, что я гей? — я прошипел. — Ну ты единственный настолько слеп, что не заметил это".  
"Нет, — его зелёные глаза посмотрели на меня. — Это не потому, что ты гей, — он поднялся. — Это потому, что я думал, что у тебя достаточно самоуважения, чтобы не ложиться под каждого парня, который на тебя глянет".  
Я подорвался, сжав кулаки. "Это не со мной что-то не так. Я пытаюсь научится всему, чему могу, — я заорал. — Что ж прости, что я пытаюсь стать хорошим любовником".  
"Это не о том, что ты хочешь быть хорош в этом, — он стоял спиной ко мне. Он почти вышел за дверь, — Ты Мелло. Очевидно, что ты хочешь быть хорош в этом. Это о том, что парни, которым ты отдаешься, не уважают тебя так, как ты себя. Они скорее всего думают, что ты просто хороший трах".  
"Та что ты вообще знаешь? — я засмеялся. — Ты, блять, девственник! Ты не отличишь хороший трах от плохого! — я провёл рукой по волосам. — Знаешь, что? Я надеюсь ты таким и останешься, неопытным, как маленький ребёнок! А потом найдешь того, с кем действительно захочешь быть вместе. И я надеюсь, что так и будет. И я надеюсь, что тебя бросят, полностью разочарованные твоими навыками и членом!"  
Он прошёл к двери. Я пылал позади. Скажи что-то! Не уходи просто так!  
Он остановился в дверях.  
"Да", — он практически не смотрел на меня, когда говорил. Его рука на дверной раме, большая, сильная рука. Я бы сделал всё что угодно, чтобы эти руки были на мне. Это не просто страсть к Мэтту. Это всё о нём. Он не просто парень, который посмотрел на меня с другой стороны комнаты. Казалось он заботится обо мне, о том, что обо мне подумают. Он такой хороший парень. И я ненавижу это. "Да, Мелло, — он повторил. — Я уверен, что человек, с которым я хочу быть, не будет мною доволен, — его глаза встретили мои".  
Я проглотил свой гнев. "Сделай себе одолжение и найди с кем потрахаться, — сказал я. — Это не будет сложно для тебя. Девочки западают на тебя, — о их так много. — Это чудо, что ты до сих пор девственник. Что вообще заставило тебя ждать так долго?"  
Его глаза снова упали на дверную раму. "Я ждал, — он сказал. — Ждал парня, который трахался с теми, у кого больше опыта".  
Он ушёл. А я стоял здесь, с разрушенной гордостью, злостью, провалившейся сквозь пол, глазами, расширенными в неверии.  
Откуда я должен был знать?


End file.
